Catfight
by gorolock
Summary: Meia challenges Dita, Misty and Jura to claim Hibiki as a mate.
1. Default Chapter

Mess Hall  
  
Misty, Dita, and Jura argued over about who should be feeding Hibiki who sighed and listened to their bickering. Their argument was so heated it erupted into a fight.  
  
Misty and Dita began pulling Hibiki's each limb. Jura yanked Hibiki's head.  
  
  
  
"No way! This boy is mine." Jura shrieked.  
  
"No, you old lady. He is mine." Misty hissed.  
  
"Who are you calling an old lady?" Jura glared at Misty.  
  
"NO! You can't own Mr. Alien.He was meant to be mine " Dita cried.  
  
Meia had enough of this petty bickering and thought it was necessary to put an end to it.  
  
"STOP!" Meia commanded loudly.  
  
"Who are you to order us?" Jura challenged impolitely.  
  
"I am your leader." Meia reminded  
  
"What will we do, leader? What are you going to suggest?" Dita implored.  
  
"Yes, I have a suggestion." Meia offered.  
  
"Go ahead, Meia" Misty pressed.  
  
"I think we stage a contest" Meia suggested.  
  
"A contest?" Misty and Jura echoed.  
  
"How do we do in a contest?" Dita wondered.  
  
"Yes, a contest. I mean it involves hand-tohand combat. Two women will fight each other. Other pair of women will fight each other. Then the two victors will battle each other" Meia clarified.  
  
"Hmmmm, an interesting suggestion." Jura considered.  
  
"'Kay, I'll join in. I don't care who I'll be fighting. I must win" Misty promised.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to win the contest for sure." Dita cheered.  
  
"Hey, who is the fourth woman? There are three of them." Hibiki argued.  
  
"I am." Meia answered.  
  
"YOU?" The four people shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. At first, I loathed Hibiki's attitude. But I was gradually attracted to Hibiki. My attraction grew into lust. I want Hibiki and I won't mind beating the crap out of you three" Meia said confidently .  
  
"When will it begin?" Misty eagerly asked.  
  
"Soon. I hope you will get ready in the next three houtrs. Meet me here in the mess hall." Meia instructed.  
  
"Wait. Will Boss and Subcommander allow this?" Dita protested.  
  
"Yes if I can persuade them." Meia smiled. "Ladies, get ready for the fight to claim ownership of Hibiki. Excuse me, ladies. I have to talk with our superiors"  
  
Meia left the Mess Hall leaving the three women and Hibiki to ponder about their futures. 


	2. catfight

Magno and BC both agreed to authorize the contest to Meia's satisfaction.  
  
Magno and BC had assembled the pirate crew to watch the two battles.  
  
Ironically, Meia's opponent is Misty whom she befriended. Jura and Dita are facing each other.  
  
The two pairs of enemies glared, growled and hissed threats at each other.  
  
"Ready, three, two one, now." BC shouted.  
  
Misty lunged at Meia while Jura charged towards Dita.  
  
Misty's attack was blocked by Meia's parry and excellent time reaction.  
  
Then Meia punched Misty.  
  
Misty fell and then rose up.  
  
Meia punched her in the face again.  
  
Misty's body landed but she rose up again. She charged madly towards Meia..  
  
Meia slammed her fist into Misty's nose.  
  
Misty fell again. Then she got up on her feet. But Misty was in berserker rage so she lost any thought but a thought of winning the contest and claiming Hibiki  
  
Misty screamed "GRAAAAARRRHHHH! HIIIBIIIKIII!!"  
  
Misty roared like an insane madman and ran towards Meia like a raging bull.  
  
But Meia grabbed Misty and wrestled with her, then used her leverage to lift her off the ground. Meia held Misty upside down and she slammed Misty's head down on the ground. Misty's neck was broken.  
  
Bye-bye, Misty.  
  
Jura made a right cross that struck Dita's cheek.  
  
Dita kicked Jura in the abdomen.  
  
Growling, Jura grabbed Dita's hair so hard Dita screamed in pain.  
  
Jura held Dita's hair and started to spin Dita who became nauseated by being spun around.  
  
Jura tossed Dita like a bag of beans. Dita's body was slammed into a table.  
  
Jura let Dita stand up on her feet.  
  
Jura kicked Dita's chin and the redhead was knocked off the floor.  
  
As Dita started to recover, Jura grabbed Dita's head and twisted her neck.  
  
Bye-bye, Dita.  
  
BC declared "Now Dita and Misty are eliminated, the opponents Meia and Jura will participate in the final fight."  
  
"Do you wish to participate in the final fight, Jura?" BC asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Jura answered confidently  
  
"Do you wish to participate in the final fight, Meia?" BC asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Meia replied with equal certainty  
  
"Now let the final fight begin." BC announced.  
  
"Now it is between you and me." Jura observed.  
  
"Yes. Once you are out of my way, Hibiki is mine." Meia smiled. 


	3. Final battle

Catfight chap. 2  
  
Meia made the first shot and she successfully hit Jura in the face. The blonde was down but not out.  
  
Jura swung her fist but Meia dodged Jura's punch then Jura made another punch which Meia caught and crushed. Holding the grip on Jura's fist, the blue-haired woman used a judo move to throw her off-balance.  
  
"OOOFF" Jura groaned as her back landed on the ground.  
  
As Jura got up on her feet, Meia wrestled with Jura then lifted her off the ground, then bodyslammed her into the ground.  
  
When Jura opened her eyes again, she was aghast to see a broken fingernail.  
  
"How dare you break my fingernail?" Jura hissed.  
  
"Shut up." Meia countered.  
  
Enraged Jura punched Meia in the ribs so fast that Meia didn't see the punch coming.  
  
She smashed Meia's jaw with her fist.  
  
Jura grabbed the blue-haired pilot and lifted her body in the air then lowered Meia's back into her knee. Meia howled in pain.  
  
The blonde broke Meia's back  
  
Meia struggled to get up but her spine was broken. Jura decided to finish the job.  
  
Jura wrapped Meia's neck and tightened her grip on the neck. Meia choke and crawled at Jura's face.  
  
Moments later, Meia stopped moving. Then Jura finally let go of Meia's neck.  
  
BC clasped the blonde's hand, then raised it in the air.  
  
"The winner is Jura" BC proclaimed.  
  
"Guess I have no choice but to marry you, Jura." Hibiki groaned.  
  
"Of course I deserve no less than you." Jura replied as she grabbed Hibiki and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
"Hey, Jura. What about me?" Barnette protested.  
  
"Don't worry. I want you to have fun with him." Jura countered.  
  
"Why not? He's interesting for a male. I wouldn't mind to try him." Barnette commented.  
  
"So why don't we marry him?" Jura suggested.  
  
"We?" Barnette asked.  
  
"Yes." Jura confirmed. "Any problem, Hibiki?"  
  
"None, ma'am" Hibiki answered. 


End file.
